meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom 013a
9:05:49 PM Khiro: So! I think that Alydia had returned, right? 9:05:52 PM Kate: Khiro wakes up being cuddled on ALL SIDES. 9:06:02 PM Khiro: FROM ALL ANGLES. That's...okay. 9:06:12 PM Khiro: Khiro slowly carefully sits up! 9:07:34 PM Kate: Tae Li doesn't move; Alydia (still female) opens her eyes. Ayr is still sound asleep cuddled up next to Tae Li. 9:11:16 PM Kate: Alydia smiles, and gets out of bed, which gives Khiro enough space to do the same! 9:11:37 PM Khiro: Khiro does so, pulling his clothes back on. 9:12:08 PM Khiro: One more trip, and you get to stay yourself. 9:12:32 PM Kate: Alydia gets dressed too. "Unless he betrays us all." 9:13:11 PM Khiro: Well. If that's teh case that no one will be able to say 'I told you so'. Because we'll be dead. 9:14:35 PM Kate: She looks at Tae Li. "... let's let them stay, just in case." 9:15:05 PM Khiro: ...good idea. 9:16:49 PM Kate: Alydia: Pretty sure she'd be all over revenge against a lich. Plus, Ayr should stay with the healer. 9:17:10 PM Khiro: I'm all for not bringing Ayr along, anyway. 9:17:29 PM Khiro: She'll be pretty mad at us for leaving her behind, though. Tae Li, I mean. 9:19:23 PM Kate: Alydia: Oh goshers, she might want to kill me, whatever will I do. 9:20:07 PM Khiro: There's a difference between -- 'goshers', really? -- between someone wanting to kill you and someone you care for being mad at it. 9:22:13 PM Kate: Alydia: ... that's true, I guess. You think we should wake her up to tell her? 9:22:32 PM Khiro: I'll tell her. 9:22:43 PM Kate: Alydia: ... thanks. 9:22:48 PM Kate: She kisses him on the cheek and heads out! 9:23:29 PM Khiro: Khiro goes over and nudges Tae Li awake. 9:24:06 PM Kate: Tae Li's eyes open up and she looks around before moving. "...good morning." 9:24:39 PM Khiro: I can't even tell down here. 9:25:04 PM Khiro: Khiro smiles and kisses her. "Alydia and I are going to go back to the LIch and finish this. You stay here." 9:26:20 PM Kate: Tae Li kisses him back. "... but why, do you not need me?" 9:26:58 PM Khiro: Of course we do. But if this turns out to be a double-cross... we need someone to come rescue us. 9:27:21 PM Khiro: Also, you should stay here with Ayr. 9:27:55 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... very well. How will I know you are not returning? 9:28:54 PM Khiro: ...good question, actually. 9:29:28 PM Kate: Tae Li: Put another way, how long should I wait before I kill the lich? 9:30:49 PM Khiro: If more than a day passes, I think. 9:32:25 PM Kate: Tae Li: Are you certain? One of the tasks took two days. 9:33:03 PM Khiro: ...true. Two days, then. I will see if I can't find a way to get you a message if we're more than a day, though. 9:33:28 PM Kate: Tae Li nods. "... very well." 9:34:19 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... be careful. 9:34:34 PM Khiro: Of course. 9:34:38 PM Khiro: Khiro kisses her again! 9:35:35 PM Kate: She kisses him back. "... and tell Alydia the same." 9:36:11 PM Khiro: I will. 9:36:23 PM Khiro: Keep an eye on the little one there. 9:36:55 PM Kate: Tae Li nods. "I hope he wakes up." 9:41:49 PM Kate: Tae Li: Go. 9:42:08 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "All right. We'll be back." 9:42:11 PM Khiro: Khiro leaves! 9:42:28 PM Kate: She curls up with Ayr. Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom